


猩红草莓

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波兄弟, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 上班哥哥X大学弟弟，PWP，口红梗，流水账，毫无科学性。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	猩红草莓

——“真是遗憾啊，这个色号太显眼了，已经不适合妈妈了哦。”  
佐助瘫在沙发上，面对手机屏默叹一口气。茶几上竖着一支崭新的口红。  
——“可以考虑送给适合的女孩子噢，这个牌子很受欢迎的，而且也很衬年轻人。”  
消息提示您有新的简讯，查阅完毕佐助只能回复一句：  
——“知道了，妈妈，我会再考虑下的。”

如果要问宇智波兄弟的私宅里为何会出现美妆用品，那么可以坦白地告诉诸位起因非常简单，在这个周五的下午佐助放课后独自去超市采购兄弟二人的生活必需品，攒着积分参与了抽奖，并且非常巧合地抽中了中奖率非常小的那支高端品牌的口红。当然，不是小样。  
现场不少女士（甚至是男士）一双美目流连在佐助和他的奖品上，感叹自己时运不济，手气输人一截。  
“好想抽中那个色号啊！种草很久了……如果能中的话就可以省下一笔买买买的钱了……”有女孩子掩着嘴向同伴低声道。  
“如果你敢的话，”同伴偷瞄面无表情的佐助，“可以去搭讪一下那位，说不定人家乐意低价转手给你呢？”  
“哎呀这样不好啦，万一人家说要送给女朋友就尴尬了。”小姑娘掩面。  
“试试看嘛？说不定没有交往对象哟？”同伴继续揶揄。  
“不不不、不行……”  
宇智波佐助默默地望着抽奖广告：好想抽中那一箱卫生纸啊，很实用，可惜了。  
而且口红什么的，他跟哥哥也用不了啊。

理所当然地，佐助第一件事就是拍了照片发给母亲美琴向她询问。本以为能够给母亲寄送过去的，却忘了考虑色号的问题。  
这下就有点尴尬了。跟佐助关系较密切的，几乎都是哥们儿，对彩妆一窍不通的男孩子们，当然用不上这些。他并没有哪位关系铁到即使送了口红也不会被误认为关系暧昧的女性友人。更不要说随随便便就塞给同窗的女孩子们，一管口红砸过去，只怕又要引起误会与无端的猜想。  
尤其是有了交往对象之后，他越发注意起这点来。

回到家准备了一个人的晚饭，因为鼬提前打过招呼要参与公司聚会没法早点回家。佐助最终把那管美艳的膏体顺手塞进床头柜，自己回到客厅一边啃饭团一边看电视。  
看完新闻后换台，先是一个儿童节目，弟弟趁着哥哥睡着了拿妈妈的口红在兄长的肉脸上胡乱涂鸦，被哥哥逮到现行。二人一通胡闹，双双被母亲大人打了屁股责罚。  
再换台，是电影。画面中的女人刻意抹了浓艳的口红，扯过情人的衣襟留下猩红一吻，为对方添乱，也是向情敌们宣誓主权。  
无聊。再换个台吧。  
——“你听我解释！这印子是在公车上不小心蹭到的！”  
——“欺骗人很有意思吗？你明明就是去鬼混了！”  
听到关键词佐助眼皮子一跳，抬了眼，男主的肩膀上一个明晃晃的红唇印。  
你们今天是约好了做专题吗？  
……等等，这个理由不就是？  
那天鼬回家，外套在肩窝处飘着一圈红印，颜色极淡，看得出被人狠狠擦过。鼬告诉他，那是挤早班车时一位女士没有站稳，跌到他身上所致。  
不需要多说，佐助大致能勾勒出那副场面。但是没隔几天，鼬的衣服上又出现不小心沾到的唇印。  
这下子问题就很严重了。  
……虽然是在公司电梯间蹭到的。  
莫非是有人刻意效仿？  
想着想着，佐助不由地停下了嚼饭粒的动作。考虑到鼬今晚的聚会，最终还是决定先去准备醒酒汤。

门外有动静的时候佐助趴在桌子上惊醒了。  
开门后映入眼帘的是鼬有些疲倦的面容，他身后是宇智波止水。  
“止水哥？”  
“晚上好啊佐助，”止水摸摸鼻子，“顺路载他回来，我先撤了，再见！”  
而后逃难似的钻回了自己的小轿车，驶离山雨欲来风满楼的战场。  
鼬慢吞吞地晃进屋内，抬手扯松领带，不可避免地让弟弟觑见了白色袖口上的粉唇印。  
佐助：“……”  
“抱歉，回来晚了，我先去洗澡。”鼬歉疚道，摸了摸弟弟的脸颊，“怎么还没睡？”  
“我在等你。”他没有拒绝兄长亲昵的抚摸，“就算睡着了，也被你吵醒了吧。”  
弟弟皱眉的样子让鼬一半无奈一半心疼。“那先去睡？”  
佐助忍不住又瞄了他袖口一眼，犹疑了一下，“你先去洗，我给你热醒酒汤。”  
“好……”

佐助盛好醒酒汤端进屋内，不多时便等到了出浴的鼬。  
他抄起吹风筒，鼬坐在床边任他打理湿漉漉的长发。配合又顺从的样子让佐助不忍心开口问他。鼬也只是半阂着眼啜饮热汤，似困非困。  
待吹干长发，佐助帮他把干燥顺滑的黑发扎起，看着鼬步入浴室做洗漱，自己把碗泡到厨房水槽里，最后才钻回被窝。

“哥哥，口红印洗起来，很麻烦的吧。”  
佐助盯着兄长秀丽的侧颜，低声道。  
之前的两套都送去干洗店了。那么，这回蹭脏的白衬衫，是怎么弄脏的？又是谁弄脏的？应该已经在脏衣篓里搁着了。  
“嗯……明天衣服我来洗。”鼬迷迷糊糊地应了一声。他确实是有些累了，虽然没被灌多，但连日来的加班加点和公司小聚总归是让人疲惫的。  
“那以后呢？”  
“以后？”  
“只要来个人往你身上盖戳，你就自己搓那些印子？”  
“佐助？”  
“哥哥，这样放任好吗？”  
腰上一沉，鼬睁眼，佐助已经跨上了他。  
“真够过分的……如果是我给你盖戳呢？”浴袍的腰带被抽走，佐助按住鼬的双手，在床头麻利地捆了个结。  
鼬眉头微颦，语调一沉，“佐助。”  
回应他的是抽屉滑开的声响。

“啧，有的人真是自不量力。”  
“佐助……你多虑了。”  
“如果是我呢？你会洗吗？”  
跨坐在哥哥身上邪恶地磨蹭下身，暗暗地带动对方的情潮。  
“你是我的。”  
衣襟被扯开，佐助凶残的亲吻侵略上鼬光洁紧绷的肌肤。末了不满地啃了鼬的侧颈一口，“酒气真难闻。”  
“够了，佐助，别闹。”鼬只是这样阻止他。  
“不，不够。哥哥你惹我生气了，”他委屈得像个孩子，“……我都不敢给你留印子。”  
口红的包装被粗暴地拆开，鼬的第一反应竟然是：“……家里什么时候多了这种东西？”  
佐助居高临下地俯视他，旋出口红在上下唇重重抹了两笔，“你已经很久没陪我去采购了，不是吗？”  
“？”  
给自己抹上浓稠艳丽的色彩后，他偎上鼬温暖湿润的双唇，嘴对嘴地盖章。  
“唔……！”佐助下嘴太用力，鼬被吮得发疼。  
佐助钳住他的下颚，一只手悄悄地溜到下身，隔着内裤摩挲了几下，决然地扯下这块布料。  
鼬蓦然一震，佐助在他耳边低笑，左手不依不饶地挑逗下体。用掌心摩擦他的囊袋，指尖抚摸柱身，在情热被成功挑起后直接用温暖的手掌包裹住，徐徐撸动。  
鼬不由地轻叹，放松了身体，似是放弃，由着他为非作歹。佐助满意地放开兄长的嘴唇，转移阵地，物色上修长的颈项与结实的胸膛。  
他一路吻下来，猩红的唇印下埋着无数吻痕。  
吻迹蜿蜒到下腹时，鼬的欲望已被他完全引燃。佐助带着胜利的神色瞅着兄长乌黑而朦胧的眼瞳，手上的动作不曾停歇。  
真想揉揉他的头顶。鼬昏昏沉沉地想。视网膜上的成像是乌黑的发、白皙的脸、猩红的唇。他的弟弟，脸颊上沾了好些处晕开的红痕，像只为了偷吃番茄酱而打翻调料瓶的猫。  
“已经完全兴奋了啊，”佐助垂眼打量他精神的下体，“再来点刺激的优待如何？”  
他又一次给自己抹上了厚重的口红，然后，在鼬惊诧的目光中，含住了他的下体。  
红艳艳的口唇含住了柱头，带来湿热的潮感，然后调皮地退开，又点水似的嘟唇轻吻，色情的“卟卟”声震得鼬的理智之弦嗡嗡作响。下一秒，又潮又热的口腔覆了上来，佐助用柔嫩的唇肉裹住肉刃的表面，缓缓吞进，暖得几乎熔断鼬的心神。  
佐助拧着眉头努力地调动舌头去舔弄哥哥的性器，不一会儿便半张脸酸麻，他不得不慢吞吞地脱出，红唇拖出了长长的暧昧的痕迹。  
喘了两口气，倔强的小年轻再次张嘴含住他的兄长，往复循环了好几次，分身上的唇印越发凌乱。察觉到鼬不自觉地挺动，佐助强制地按住鼬的胯骨，自己却把脸埋得更深好让深喉得以进行。  
鼬正沉湎于欲海蒸腾的暖洋里，下身的热源突然撤开了。  
佐助抬手擦去嘴角溢出的唾液，“哥哥，印章我盖够了。”  
而后完全无视鼬精神勃发的下半身，挪下了床。  
“你自己解决吧。”  
丢下这句话，他看也不看鼬，毅然推开卧室的门。

——好像太过分了。  
缩在客厅沙发上，佐助不禁后悔一时脑热。事实上宇智波佐助并不是一个轻易后悔的人。  
——报复鼬并没有什么用，反而给哥哥添麻烦。  
——该现在回去吗？还是晚点再去道歉？刚才那个结并没有捆死，哥哥稍微清醒点就能意识到的。  
佐助在沙发上翻来覆去，可冰冷的沙发到底没有哥哥在的被窝暖和。辗转反侧不知多久，睡意也涌了出来。

“咔哒。”

夜半时分，卧室门被打开了。  
佐助在沙发上惊醒，发觉鼬不知何时已经解开束缚，半围着浴袍就走了出来。  
他越走越近，佐助却只能呆在原位，动都不敢动。  
鼬停在茶几前俯视他，把作恶的口红摔在上面。坠击的警报听得佐助心道不妙。  
鼬抽过桌上的湿纸巾在染得猩红的嘴唇上擦拭，先是唇瓣，而后方方正正地一折，再抹掉唇周晕开的红迹，又是一折，蹭干净了嘴角。优雅又仔细。  
浓稠的眼神始终锁定着沙发上愣神的弟弟，眼中神色与夜色融为一体。佐助望着他忘记了逃离。  
发圈松了，他干脆直接扯开任黑发乌溜溜地披散。最终鼬走到茶几与沙发之间，刻意地，慢动作俯下身，双臂撑在佐助两侧，与佐助额心碰着额心。  
“越大越不可爱了啊。”他低语道，凑着佐助因惊愕而微张的唇，腰间最后一道遮蔽亦识趣地滑落。  
“哥哥，我……唔！”歉意还未来得及说出口，年长的那位就捂住了他的嘴，“嘘，剩下的我自己解决。”大有兴师问罪的意思。  
鼬把弟弟的睡衣直接拽到腕间，顺势扭了个结。佐助自知理亏，无意试探牢固与否。他只得配合地让鼬剥下他的裤子，光溜溜地在鼬的怀抱与沙发背间扭动。  
鼬跪在他大开的腿间，捧着他的脸蛋蹂躏他的嘴唇。深吻结束时促狭地叮嘱：“下次记得打死结。”  
不等佐助回应，鼬从沙发垫上退开，转而禁锢弟弟的大腿。同样兴奋起来的弟弟，下体毫无保留地做出最诚实的反应。鼬露骨的打量让佐助毫无胆量直视下身的画面，他只听到兄长轻轻笑了一声——似乎是嗤笑，或许是嘲讽他的幼稚与天真？  
柔软的、夹带热流的两瓣嘴唇贴上细腻敏感的肌肤，飘忽得像是一片暖云飘过来似的。  
“啾——”响亮的一声，如同审判的开端，震碎了佐助残存的冷静与镇定。  
“——哥哥！”  
鼬一口一口嘬着腿根细嫩的皮肤，松口时开出无数花瓣儿。不顾佐助的别扭，鼬把他的双腿撑得更开，眼神更添审视，“不够明显啊。”  
散落在玻璃桌面上的冰冷金属管体被拾起，鼬翻出艳红的膏体在嘴唇上重重涂了两笔，重新埋进佐助腿间。吮吻时发出的“啵啵”声频繁如客厅里的时钟走针之音，佐助恨不得堵住耳朵。  
既赧且怕。之前二人欢好时再情动，鼬也不至于这般细细狎玩。  
到底是半醉，还是清醒？  
“哥哥……我……”被束缚的双手按在兄长肩头，却无法施力。  
鼬回复给他更多的吻痕与吻声，一把扛起笔直的腿，新鲜的亲吻已经蔓延到膝盖上，串联在一起像藤蔓上怒放的群花。  
在佐助惴惴不安的时刻，鼬终于在他右腿肚子上蹭干净了唇彩，抬头瞄了弟弟一眼，“嗯？”一根手指趁隙探入高热的温柔乡。  
“嘶……啊！”佐助瞬间倒吸一口凉气。不等他完全适应，作恶的手指凶狠地抽动两下，退出，挤进来两根手指。  
“明明很欢迎我不是吗。”鼬的语气意外平淡，手指搅动间刻意绕开佐助的敏感带，一心听取弟弟难过的喘息。  
佐助抿了抿嘴，强迫自己吸气、吐气、吸气，努力放松身体。  
……然而还是很紧。  
终于熬到第三根手指撤出，鼬把佐助逼得更甚——整个人对折一般夹在沙发与兄长间，腰弯出格外酸软的角度，任哥哥的肉刃粗鲁地闯进身体深处。  
漫长的上刑。  
捆在一起的手无措得不知该往何处安置，最终还是套上鼬的颈项，对方没有拒绝。  
狂野的律动一反往日作风，尺寸可观的性器凶悍地戳开窄小的穴口，快速顶入后被滑嫩的内壁层层圈住，在火热的簇拥下毫不留情地退回入口，再凶狠地一路攻进。热量毫无保留地从粘膜传导到分身表皮上，鼬不住叹息，胯部摆动得更是剧烈。  
没有亲吻，没有抚慰，只能在凶猛的抽插中偶尔捕捉到零散的快意。佐助越喘越重，冷汗覆了一身。  
沙发发出刺耳的“嘎吱”声；腰快被撞断了。  
“呜……哥哥！麻烦、请、请……！”在一个又重又深的顶弄后，佐助耐不住痛呼，迎来几次依依不舍地戳弄。鼬扶着他的后腰，慢慢地抽离。发现饱胀的柱头最终脱离了艳红的小穴，佐助一阵发愣。  
鼬把他捞到沙发扶手上，二人一同换了个朝向。对于佐助而言，由颈至背枕在柔软扶手上的感觉不能更舒适。  
鼬直起上身，在此之前先抽开了佐助环在自己颈项上的双手。借着窗外的霓虹灯光细细打量面色苍白的弟弟：胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸还未平复。  
佐助懵懂地看着哥哥从茶几底下的小抽屉里掏出了某样备用品——冰凉的润滑剂淋上硬挺的分身，湿漉漉地滴着多余的液体贴近了柔嫩的穴口。  
双腿被不由分说地岔开，臀瓣被捧高。鼬高高驾起他的右腿，把佐助的另一条腿推到茶几上搭着，自己扶着还在充血中的肉柱在甬道出入口磨蹭两下，才一点点推进。  
“嗯……”  
有了润滑，小穴欢迎地吞进滑腻的柱头。鼬才挺近不到半截，便堪堪止住。  
“啊啊……哥哥？”  
“你好热，像个小暖炉。”鼬不去看他，反而盯着二人紧密相连的部位。  
下一秒，性器在肉壁中称得上柔情蜜意地来回碾磨，扫过敏感处。佐助蓦然发颤，鼻腔逸出舒服的哼哼声，原本痛到萎靡的分身也颤巍巍地勃起。  
研磨了个尽兴，鼬施施然退开，快要脱出时再慢悠悠捅进半截，反复刺激弟弟的敏感领域。  
润滑剂被喂进紧致缠绵的小穴里，被二人的体温烫得发热。发红的穴口周围泛着湿润水光，性器挤入挤出时连带着搅动穴内的热液。  
佐助忍不住呜咽，现在的鼬每一下都意在按摩前列腺，这种力求精准的小幅度戳刺何尝不是他们初尝情事时的再现。  
“唔……哥、哥哥……哈啊！”  
佐助难耐地咬着手指，挺立的器官随着鼬的摆腰而一下下晃动。淫靡的液体从前端渗出，润湿了柱头乃至柱身。  
“呼……怎么了，佐助？”鼬笑着弹了弹精神的小兄弟，引得一阵瑟缩。  
“啊、啊……”潮水般的快感由内而外一波波冲刷神经，理智像海岸边的沙堡被逐步瓦解。佐助凑不出一句完整的话，看到兄长的笑颜登时觉得什么都不重要了。  
视野被情欲熏得愈发朦胧，半是压抑半是喜悦的呻吟声流泻一室，挣扎的双手摸上渴求爱抚的性器。  
鼬挥开他，自己握了个满把，“嗯……交给我，你可以考虑别的地方。”  
“呜嗯……”佐助皱皱眉，被鼬掌心的温度熨得拧动腰肢。前后被同时服务的感觉太美好了，鼬挺弄的速度变得越来越迅疾，传递给他的快乐越积越多。  
漏出的声音与鼬的低吟夹杂在一起，最终佐助闷哼一声，弯成一张白皙的弓，大脑里一片空白。浓稠的白液打湿了鼬的手心，与此同时下身紧绷，牢牢吃紧鼬的分身。  
鼬动弹不得，只能喘着粗气耐心等待弟弟重新放松下来。  
“哈……要绞死我了呢……佐助……”低语着，他无意为难弟弟，就着又湿又热的后庭快速套弄了几下，攀上高潮。  
一时间客厅内二人的喘息清晰可闻。鼬从佐助的身体里抽离，俯下身观察弟弟。  
佐助脸色潮红，面皮上随时都能滴出血来。鼬轻轻掐了掐他的脸颊，“……佐助？”  
“……嗯？”下意识地回以黏腻的鼻音，眼神涣散依旧。  
鼬抬起食指拭去他额际的汗珠，嘴唇忽然被啄了一下。鼬怔了怔，垂眸凝视，佐助稍有恢复神采的眼瞳里流淌出的正是对他全心全意的信赖……和不舍。  
浓密翘长的眼睫扑扇般动了动，“佐助……”

炽烈的爱火绵延在新的战线。  
“唔……哥哥……”沙哑甜腻的呼唤飘荡在昏暗的室内。不曾留意是第几个姿势，只意识到今夜的鼬深陷情热难以自拔，格外热衷于摆弄他。  
“呐，佐助……”鼬坐在沙发上，让佐助背倚着他的胸膛，残留猩红的嘴唇靠近佐助的耳畔，“……告诉我，这支口红是怎么来的？”  
被禁锢在对方怀里，被大力戳刺，每一寸肌肤都沦丧为鼬的画布。脸颊、颈项、肩头的口红印——侧吻时怜惜的温柔；胸前被恶意描红的果实——鼬索性用口红逗弄乳首；腰腹上胡乱落笔的字迹——天知道他留了什么言；臀丘上被哥哥恶趣味地涂了个爱心——想来已经被顶撞的动作蹭糊了；更不要提腿根处被密密麻麻的吻痕盖戳得彻底。  
“超、超市啊……”眨眨眼，看见鼬修长的手指绕上胸口两颗红肿的乳首揉搓，抹开一大片红印，“嗯……攒了好久的积分……抽奖得到的……”  
鼬舔吻他的耳垂，“听起来手气很不错呢。”下身悄悄加了力度。  
“可是我想要的……确实不是这个啊！”佐助已经染上委屈的哭腔，“可以的话只想要实用些的……”声音越来越小。  
鼬只是沉默地吻他，返以更深的抽送。被精液和润滑剂浸湿的阳物轻而易举地尽根没入惨兮兮的小穴，抽出时被贪恋的小嘴挽留。来回冲撞都刻意进攻敏感带，惹得湿哒哒的淫液淌湿了二人的下体，甚至沾湿了一小片坐垫。  
“哥哥……啊！”佐助发出短促的尖叫。  
鼬心领神会地为他拆结，一边重重抿着细嫩修长的侧颈。既像滑稽可笑的红唇小丑，又类同嗜血的鬼魅。末了在他手心刮了两刮，挠得弟弟一阵颤栗，反手勾上兄长的肩膀。  
“我的傻弟弟哟，你还是嫩了点。”鼬玩弄佐助嫣红的性器，语焉不详。  
“哥、哥哥……哈……哈啊！”眼角的濡湿证明佐助已被欺负得狠了，“对、唔……！”  
“嗯……你没有错……佐助。你不需要向我道歉。”  
素来骄傲的小刺头努力回头看鼬，眸光似是溢出眼眶。鼬缓下律动，亲吻他的眼睛，吻去泪与汗。  
“口红也很好。”  
面对弟弟不明所以的眼神，鼬露出安抚的微笑，“事实上……只要是你给我的，我都很喜欢。”  
闻言，佐助挣扎着脱开束缚，鼬的性器从体内滑出，令他差点就要向前栽倒。转身跨回到鼬身上，鼬接住他，佐助涨红着脸握住对方偾张的性器，执拗地送入小穴。  
他沉下腰，一寸寸吞进去，眼睛不敢往上瞟，“……说谎。”  
鼬笑了出来，“是真的。”他点了点锁骨上一片原本鲜明的唇印，“舍不得擦了，不如刺青好了。”  
后面的字句越来越低哑，因为热情的弟弟正搂着他扭腰摆臀。鼬把佐助按进怀里夺回主动权，佐助则不肯相让地以吻封缄。  
“唔唔……”  
深吻间的吻声同下体的拍击声、靡乱的“咕啾咕啾”的水声交织在一起，没几个回合年幼的那位又陷入不自觉讨饶的境地。佐助被撞得神思缥缈，鼬则被含得心驰荡漾。  
脉脉的灯光透过纱帘投映在室内，两具年轻的肉体近乎熔合在一起，缠绵不休。  
几下狠重的顶入后，鼬握紧弟弟的腰肢，将爱欲尽数释放在不住收缩的甬道内。佐助哽咽着夹紧兄长的欲望，一并步入极乐。

脱力的一刻，灵魂得以着床。

待二人喘得不那么厉害，鼬从佐助身体里退出，把弟弟放倒在坐垫上。  
“我必须忏悔。”鼬轻喘着牵过佐助的手背烙下一吻，捋过发丝别在耳后，在他的手心又留下一吻。唇印已淡。  
“长大了的你依然很可爱。”  
“够了，哥哥……”佐助抽回手盖住双眼。万万没有料到兄长居然为此上心。  
“而且这阵子还让佐助操心了，是我不好。”  
“……真的够了啊哥哥！明明是我……”  
“刚才是谁说不够来着的？”鼬打趣，决定不再逗他，“手弄疼了吗？”  
“不，不疼……哥哥的手腕才是，没事吧？”  
“嗯，没有问题。”鼬抽过湿巾擦弄他的脸庞，“先前……是不是很不舒服？”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“……只要是你，我都乐于接受。”佐助专注地回视他。  
鼬被逗笑了，“明明一开始被我吓到了。”  
“我认真的！而且你失控的样子，很罕见……”佐助咕哝道：“很性感。”  
作兄长的呼吸一窒，然后亲昵地蹭上去，像只粘人的大猫。  
“坦率的你也好可爱。”鼬喃喃道。  
“……不要再用这个词来形容我了。”被压在下面的宇智波小声嘟囔。  
“原谅我，佐助，实在是忍不住。”趴在上方的宇智波撑起上身，给小一点的搓弄染红的耳垂。  
“袖口的唇印，是我抬胳膊时撞到人家的脸蹭到的，所以是我不小心。”鼬娓娓道来，“我这阵子太忙，周末都抽不出空，连采购跟家务都要你全部承担。”  
“反正我课业不紧张。”  
“今天回家时应该主动告知你来历的，却让你膈应了。而且还是带着一身酒味地回来。甚至，在你问起来的时候拒绝与你说清。”  
“这不重要了。”佐助促狭地追问：“那，第二个呢？电梯间蹭到的那个？”  
“我拒绝了对方主动赔偿我的请求。”回想起对方那一连串滚瓜烂熟的“抱歉，前辈！这是我的联系方式，因为送洗衣物引起的费用，请务必让我承担！”，鼬一脸淡然。  
“……噢，”闷闷不乐地，“所以基本都是事故。”  
鼬换了张湿巾给炸毛的弟弟擦脖子，“你的担心不是毫无理由。抱歉，我不该出于敷衍而说你多虑。”  
“……或许就是多余的担心。”说着，佐助也抽了片湿巾给鼬擦脸。  
“不，我也有这样的顾虑。”  
“？”  
“诸如学生聚会时的一些游戏，”鼬开始给他抹肩膀，“我也会害怕哪天你挂着别人的口红印回家。”  
“才没有那么无聊……”  
“我到底也是从学生时代过来的人。”  
“诶？！该不会那时候就有人想？！”  
“放心，至今只有你得逞了。”鼬成功地用一句话撩得佐助再次脸色绯红。  
给佐助擦拭的动作却在白瓷般的胸膛上停住，“佐助，想洗澡吗？”  
“嗯……睡醒再洗好了。”随手丢开湿巾，佐助张开双臂拥住鼬，“哥哥也困了吧？直接回床上就好。”  
鼬小心翼翼地扶起他，“不影响走路吗？”  
“当然不……嘶！”  
刚起身，就有汨汨的浊液滴落，衬着白肤上的红痕别样情色。  
看到他艰难的姿势鼬愧疚地颦起眉头，“我的错。”立刻抄过湿巾为佐助轻柔拭去淫靡的痕迹。而后无视抗议硬是把佐助搀扶回房，要不是佐助拒绝得坚决他甚至要把弟弟抱回卧室。

被塞回到被窝里的佐助一把将鼬拽回床上，“外面先别收拾了。”  
“好。”  
“你明天是正常公休，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“……那就明天一起打扫。”  
“听你的。”  
“对了，刚才你说纹身什么的……”忽然想到这点。  
“我是认真的。”鼬的眼神宠溺。  
摇头，“还是不要了。”  
鼬揉揉他的头发，“我明白了。”  
佐助餍足地蹭了蹭枕头，“那么，晚安，哥哥。”  
鼬拨开他的刘海留下一吻，“晚安，佐助。做个好梦。”

——真是，恨不得在彼此的脖颈上留下一朵怒放的玫瑰花，向世人宣告所有权。  
——入睡前，他们不约而同、甜蜜又酸涩地想到。【END】


End file.
